I'll Always Want You
by MaceyGoode000
Summary: Hale and Kat finally confront each other about their strained relationship during Uncommon Criminals on the W. W. Hale late one night. I'm all for the Kat/Hale relationship. One-shot.


Hey Guys! We have a problem, **the Heist Society section is tiny!** I really think that the it needs an expansion. Who's with me? I'm all for the Kat and Hale romance so this is just a little romantic molment between the two. This is one of my first stories so I'd like a few reviews to tell me how it is. If you like it please also read 'When You Made Me Fall in Love' in the Gallagher Girls section! Thanks, MaceyGoode000.

Disclaimer: All Characters and anything else you may come across here belongs to Ally Carters!

**I'll Always Want You**

**Kat's POV**

I couldn't sleep, or at least that was my excuse as I climbed up the stairs and into the cool night air. I took a deep breath and shivered as I felt a cool bite in the air that assured me that autumn was coming sooner rather than later. Reaching out, my hands brushed against the smooth rail running around the deck. As I looked up into the pitch black sky a billion tiny dots hung there, as if little patches of heaven were shining through. Each one twinkled and shown so brightly and in that moment everything was perfectly still. Not really of course, the boat still swayed with the water, the chilly wind still blew across my face, and eight people still breathed softly on the yacht, seven of them fast asleep. Or so I thought then.

"Kitty-Kat. You know you're supposed to be asleep," said a tall young man who seemed to have magically appeared behind me.

"I was under the impression that you were as well," I told him. His hands rested on the rail dangerously close to my own. I could almost feel their warmth and wanted him to grab my cold fingers in his own.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" he stares at those tiny white dots that had not twenty seconds before captured my own attention. "When I was little, I used to sneak outside and stare at them all night long. I would lie in the grass and wonder if my parents could see those same stars, wherever they were." We were silent for a minute just listening to the waves softly crash against the side of the W. W. Hale. "It hurt, you know?" he finally said. "It hurt being left there all alone. You'd think after being left alone all that time I'd get used to people leaving me. I never have though," he paused for a minute, and then looked right at me. I felt naked under his gaze. It was like he could see everything that I was trying to hide. "It seems like whenever I let someone get close to me, let myself care for someone, they always push me away. It never gets easier," he whispered slowly.

"Hale, I…" but he cut me off.

"No Kat. It's okay. I've pretty much figured out that I'm just an unlikable person," said a voice that I hardly realized. "I've come to realize that there will always be something better than me. With my parents, there was the rest of the world. With you there is, Nick?" he finished, his statement sounding more like a question.

"Hale.." I started but I didn't know how to finish that sentence. "Hale, Nick isn't replacing you. He's just," I tried but again, I did not know how to finish.

"Nick's just what, Kat?" Hale asked sounding like a wounded little boy. "What is he? Your partner? Your boyfriend?" came his pained voice.

"No!" I cried, but Hale didn't even stop for a breath.

"Because I'd always thought that we had something special," he almost whispered, slowly inching closer forcing me to unwillingly realize how good he actually smelled. "I had always thought that you and me together were special. But then again, I'm sure Nick will make an amazing best friend. I'll bet he'll always be there when you need him. Oh, and I'll bet he'll even let you use his private jet on occasion." He said sarcastically. I willed tears not to well up in my eyes, but my body betrayed me. Goosebumps were appearing along my arms that had very little to do with the cool breeze, and as the first tear rolled down my cheek I tore my gaze from his eyes.

"Nick and I aren't what you think, Hale," my voice cracked. "The only reason I ever even thought about Nick that way was because I thought you…" but I couldn't finish. I mean what was I supposed to say? I thought you didn't like me? I thought you thought I was a bad kisser? I thought you wanted me away from you?

"What did you think Kitty-Kat?" Hale asked shaking his head, his voice softer this time. Oh God, why was he so difficult sometimes? Why didn't he understand what I was trying to say?

"I thought you didn't want me," spilled from my unwilling lips, my voice a barely audible whisper.

"Oh God Kat," he said sounding exasperated. "Surely after all these years you know. I've told you before, Kat. I didn't choose this life," he paused dramatically. "I chose you. And you seem to always be running away from me." Hale closed his eyes and then slowly pulled me into a tight hug. I laid my head against his chest and rested there, breathing in Hale's wonderfully unique scent. "I'll always want you Kat. Don't ever forget that. I'll always want you," he whispered with a small smile.

**If you liked it or have a few suggestions review please!**

**Thanks for reading, ****MaceyGoode000**


End file.
